


木与花

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 私设一大堆极度OOC





	木与花

春日的午后总是让人倦意渐浓，恨不得直接融化在漏进室内的些许暖阳里。身为花精的小花更是如此，一个冬日的过去让他格外渴望暖春的阳光。蜷在卧室的躺椅上，暖光披了半身，无线耳机里播放着拉威尔的《海上孤舟》，渐渐进入沉静的酣眠。  
林泽到家的时候，客厅里不见小花的踪影，只有他身上的花香隐隐弥散在空气中。寻着香味的痕迹，推开了卧室的房门，铺天盖地的紫罗兰香气包围了林泽。不呛人的甜香调皮地往人的鼻腔里钻去，作势想要缠绕着林泽不让他离开，就如同小花本人一样，温暖却有些粘人。属于植物的信息素让本是草木精的林泽倍感亲切，他饱满地吸进了一口空气，然后缓缓吐出。属于香樟树的香气不由自主地被伴侣的信息素给勾了出来，沁人心脾的清香包裹一缕缕甜味，整个房间里都充盈着这奇妙的味道。还在睡梦中的小花似乎是感觉到了熟悉又令人安心的气味，翻了个身面对着还站在门口的林泽，头还作出了蹭蹭的可爱动作。  
看小朋友睡得正香，林泽放轻了脚步来到小花跟前，想要摘掉耳机让他安安静静地继续睡。然而令林泽有些不解的是，当他把耳机取下时，小花身上的味道便逐渐变得稀薄，重新塞回去时又恢复了正常。这样的现象令林泽感到有些神奇，他戴上了耳机试图找出原因，但除了里面还是那首拉威尔的音乐之外，再没有其他特别之处。  
“唔……”也许是下意识感受林泽的动作，小花抻了个大大的懒腰，转醒之后便闻到了空气里到处是自己和恋人的味道，一时沉浸在香气中无法自拔的他，整个人都显得有些软绵绵的，大脑仿佛还有些酥麻。“你醒啦？”林泽的低沉嗓音轻敲着小花每一根神经，让他有些抵抗不住，嘴里发出一声带着奶气的转音：“嗯…哥哥你怎么这个时候到繁衍期了？”林泽眨眨眼，有些没明白他的话：“不是你提前先到了吗？我还以为是季节到了你的信息素比平日里活跃。”这回轮到小花迷茫了：“我直到睡之前都还好好的啊，怎么……”他使劲嗅了嗅四周的味道，有些困惑地挠了挠头：“好奇怪啊。”  
“我刚刚拿下你的耳机，你的信息素就恢复正常了。所以，会不会和你听的音乐有关？”林泽把耳机递还给了小花，他戴上耳机，钢琴演奏的音符滑过每一颗细胞，让他觉得自己整个人都被植物最钟爱的温暖土壤包围着，身上的皮肤开始分泌出薄薄一层细腻的粉状物质，房间里原本还算清爽的甜香变得馥郁。眼光有些迷离的他看着林泽，把头搁在他的肩上，朝着脖子的方向使劲嗅着对方的信息素，脸上扬起天真到有些傻气的笑容。因为声音的频率而被触发了繁衍期，这一现象令林泽啧啧称奇，他扶着小花泛软的身体，手指抹下一些表皮上的花粉，放入口腔内与唾液搅合了一番并细细品味，微小的味觉差别能得知花精分泌花粉时的心境。不同于自主触发繁衍期的兴奋与期待，安心，舒适，贪恋，是林泽通过舌尖觉知到的最直白的感受。他拥着小花，来到了家里的落地窗前，这是整栋房子里阳光最充裕的地方，也是小花平时最爱待的地方。  
颅内高潮，林泽脑海里闪过一个人类给予这种现象的名词。他看着如同小动物一般扒着自己不肯撒手的小花，有些宠溺地吻了吻他的额头，又忍不住伸舌舔舐了他脸上的些许花粉。有些呆愣地瞧着林泽把自己的花粉送入口中的动作，小花泛起了开心的笑容，脸红红地凑近了恋人，贴上了自己的唇。细致温和的湿润舔弄，用舌头卷走了残留于林泽嘴里的粉末，还有些顽皮地扫了一下对方柔软的黏膜。小花意犹未尽地轻扯吮咬着恋人淡色的薄唇，最后把一片深紫色的花瓣送进了林泽的唇。  
那是草木类精怪标记对方的办法之一，也是小花在情动时最习惯的示好方式，把自己本体的一部分放入对方体内，那对方就会永远带有另一半的信息素。林泽欣然接受了恋人的示爱，然后伸出手掌去反复摩挲小花的后颈处，如果凑近细闻的话，此时林泽掌心的樟木香味最为浓郁，他把气味铺满在了小花的腺体上，让原本跳跃的轻柔甜香染上了一丝沉稳淡然的清新。  
“舒服吗？”授者*的信息素通过腺体流窜于纳者*的每一根血管，让小花不禁沉溺于这样的舒爽，体温不自主地开始升高，脸颊两处的红晕让他看上去似是喝醉一般，嘴里蹦出些意味不明的呢喃：“嗯哼……哥哥……”还不住地用脑袋蹭着林泽，想要沾染上更多恋人的气味。  
午后的柔光，迷幻的音色，爱人沉稳的怀抱，意识游离的小花伸手搂住了林泽，在他耳边轻声撒娇：“哥哥，我爱你。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”


End file.
